herofandomcom-20200223-history
Peter Griffin
'''Peter Löwenbräu Griffin, Sr. (Peter Löwenbräu McFinnigan)' is the obnoxious, boisterous man who is the main protagonist of the show and origin of the title "Family Guy". He's a man of Irish descent currently residing in Quahog, Rhode Island with his wife Lois Griffin. However, he was born in Mexico, where his mother had tried unsuccessfully to abort him. They have three children, Chris, Meg, and baby Stewie. After a mix up at a sperm bank, Peter also became the biological father of Bertram. In addition, he and Lois had a child named Peter Griffin Jr. who died when Peter shook him too much. Out of pity he also adopted an intellectual talking dog named Brian Griffin who formerly lived on the street as a stray, an accepted fact in Brian's two adoption stories. In The Real Live Griffins he was portrayed by Tom Arnold. He can also be quite villainous at times. Relatives *'Family:' **Francis Griffin (father; deceased) **Thelma Griffin (mother; deceased) *'Spouse:' **Lois Griffin (wife) *'Children:' **Chris Griffin (elder son) **Meg Griffin (daughter) **Stewie Griffin (younger son) **Peter Griffin Jr. (son; deceased) *'Relatives:' **Brian Griffin (dog/best friend) **Carter Pewterschmidt (father-in-law) **Barbara Pewterschmidt (mother-in-law) Friends *Glenn Quagmire *Cleveland Brown *Joe Swanson *Cleveland Brown, Jr. *Rallo Tubbs *Donna Tubbs *Roberta Tubbs *Tom Tucker *Joyce Kinney *Bonnie Swanson *Carol West *Adam West *Kevin Swanson *John Herbert *Seamus Levine *Horace *Opie *Mort Goldman *Jillian Wilcox *Stella *Tricia Takanawa *Angela *The Evil Monkey *Homer Simpson (Enemy Turned Ally) *Marge Simpson *Lisa Simpson *Bart Simpson *Maggie Simpson *Little Santa's Helper *Jerome *The Judge *Dr. Elmer Hartman *Brenda Quagmire *Ida Davis *Susie Swanson *Diane Simmons (formerly) *Principal Sheperd *Hope Jennings *Ben Jennings *Scotty Jennings *Connie DiMico *Vinny Griffin (Alternate Timeline Only) Personality Similarly to Archie Bunker from All in the Family, Peter appears to be unintelligent and is consistently depicted as crude and lowbrow (though sometimes to a greater extent) and is uninterested in things that are high class (with exceptions). He enjoys activities such as going to up-market tailors and farting inside the suits. His favorite pastime is watching TV. A running gag on the show is Peter's preference for Pauly Shore movies over classic films such as The Godfather and Citizen Kane. He is also a huge KISS fan and followed them during the KissStock shows and even got a copy of Kiss Saves Santa for Christmas. Peter is also an ardent fan of Barry Manilow, though this is a fact he has been known to deny in public (to a certain extent, anyway). Peter also mentions that he wears the male deodorant Speed Stick to his wife Lois, saying "Smell my Speed Stick?" while he is standing behind her in the office. Peter also mentioned that he enjoys the following breakfast cereals: Total, Trix, and Boo Berry. Additionally, Peter is an avid Star Trek fan and at the annual Quahog Star Trek Convention, mistook a person with the mumps as being in costume as an alien. An I.Q. test confirms that his low intellect places him in a category below mentally retarded. His mental shortcomings have resulted in various accidents to other people; most notably the death of his step-father Francis Griffin, and injuries on multiple occasions to his wife Lois Griffin. His attention span is also incredibly short. When he discovers his mental retardation in Petarded, he closes his eyes while driving, wishing "it would all be over" (hitting Tom Tucker with his car instead). Given his short attention span, as well as his erratic and frequently inappropriate behavior, it is conceivable that Peter suffers from Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, or ADHD. Peter also has a habit of proving his masculinity, not wanting Lois to fall for another man. He is incredibly jealous of other attractions Lois has in her life, an attitude that tends to get out of hand in most cases; in Stuck Together, Torn Apart, he goes so far as to punch his reflection in the mirror after Lois comments on it being handsome. In Brian Sings and Swings, he tells Lois, "Remember what I always tell you, if I come home in the middle of the day and catch you having sex with someone, I'll kill you both" (though when he catches her in bed with Bill Clinton in Bill and Peter's Bogus Journey, he takes no hostile actions whatsoever). However, he seems not to mind the fact that she slept with other men before they met, just so long as she doesn't do so again; he is particularly proud of the fact that she once slept with Gene Simmons of Kiss when he discovers this in Road to Europe, but forbids any sexual activity between the two now as seen in Don't Make Me Over. Peter seems to find it frustrating that he is "wrong" while Lois is "right" about issues all the time, and apparently takes these issues competitively, just waiting for the day she slips up. This day finally comes in the episode PTV after settling a conflict with Lois about censorship on television that she appeared sure to win. In an ironic twist that forces Lois to concede defeat, Peter celebrates by opening a secret compartment within the ceiling containing balloons, streamers, confetti, and a banner reading "PETER'S RIGHT!"; Peter then claims that he set this up 15 years ago, suggesting that this hed been a pretty major issue for him for quite some time (there was also a clown in the stall, but he had died after being in there for so long). Curiously, in the non-canon episode Da Boom, after Lois admits he was right about the end of the world and she was wrong, Peter makes no reference to the compartment, though he had been bragging about his "victory" for two weeks straight. Maybe the compartment had been damaged in the nuclear devastation. Among the members of his family, he tends to treat Meg with the least respect; in Peter's Daughter, for example, he reminisces about the various pranks he played on her, including tripping her, flicking her nose with his finger, and even shooting her at one point. Also, (in a flashback) he wipes a boogie on her hat saying "Hey Meg...Proud of you". He is known to embarrass her at times and with things that mean the most to Meg; the entire family once huddled together to read her diary and continue after Meg catches them. However, later episodes of the series show Peter developing greater respect and unity between himself and his daughter (such as in Road to Rupert and the aforementioned Peter's Daughter), though these moments tend not to last for very long. The episode I Dream of Jesus reveals that his favorite song is the Trashmen's "Surfin' Bird", and loves the song to the point of repeatedly singing it, playing the record of it, and trying to convince others that "the bird is the word". In the episode Wasted Talent, a running gag debuted when someone, usually Peter, will be running and fall and then hold his shin exclaiming the sound "Ssss Ahhhh" once or multiple times. Peter also accused Mr. Washee Washee of stealing his shirt, inviting him over for dinner and sneaking into his house to retrieve what he thinks is his shirt. When Peter discovers the shirt isn't his, Mr. Washee Washee challenges Peter to and defeats him in a fight. Heroic Deeds *''Da Boom'' - Helped people rebuild Quahog. *Peter Griffin often has remorse for the evil deeds he does *''Blind Ambition'' - Saved the bartender of the Drunken Clam before it got burned down. *''McStroke'' - In usual Peter intelligence he believes simply having a muctache can make him do certain things. Although most of these things are idiotic. He alo thinks it can make him save someone from being alive in a flaming building. And although upset that he lost his muctache, he still managed to save a mans life. *There moments were he is actually nice to Meg. Even going as far as beating someone up for her. *He is very loyal to Brian. *In "12 and a Half Angry Man", he and his friends decide to judge Adam West not guilty of the murder of his assistant, leaving free an innocent. *In the last seasons, he is very loyal to Lois Griffin and usually, he is always ready to support her. *In "Grimm Job", he reads fairy tales to Stewie so he falls asleep *In the episode "BBFs" from "The Cleveland Show", Peter and The Evil Monkey save Cleveland and his friends. *In "The Simpsons Guy", he apologizes to Homer for his bad behavior, eventually the two became friends (but not the best) *in "JOLO" he saved a disappeard children. *In "Turkey Guys", he feels compassion for the turkey for Thanksgiving, so Peter decides to save his life, but the turkey will be killed by Chris, who at that time he was drunk. Similar Heroes *Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Bender (Futurama) *Eric Cartman (South Park) *Randy Marsh (South Park) *Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph) *Patrick Star (Spongebob Squarepants) *Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Cosmo (The Fairly Oddparents) *Shrek (Shrek) *Stan Smith (American Dad) *Heat Miser (The Year without a Santa Claus) *Ted (Ted) *Stimpy (The Ren and Stimpy show) *Heffer Wolfe (Rocko's Modern Life) *Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy) Trivia *Peter shares many silmliarities with Homer Simpson due to their same habits. Interestingly, they finally meet each other in the crossover episode, The Simpsons Guy. Transformations and Other Costumes Handome.png|Handsome Peter Event_fat_peter.png|Forklift Peter GhostbusterPeter.png|Ghostbuster Peter Peter_-_Mermaid.png|Mermaid Peter Peteradventure-animation-actionmodal-0024x.png|Adventure Peter Elf_Peter.jpg|Elf Peter Character-peter-pee-pants-the-inebriated-hobo-clown.png|Pee Pants the Inebriated Hobo Clown Rollerbal.png|Rollerblading Bikini Peter IntAppPeter.png|Intimate Apparel Peter Peter-griffin-mobster.png|The Fatfather Peter-birdbeard-animation.png|Bird Beard Peter Peter_-_Pirate.png|Long John Peter Peter_-_Hooker.png|Hooker Peter Peter-strippr-animation.png|Magic Peter Fg_talk_startrek_peter.png|Starfleet Peter Peter_-_Tweaker.png|Tweaked Out Peter PeterCaptainHammered.png|Captain Hammered Soapopera_peter-actionModal-002@2x.png|Spanish Soap Opera Peter Character-falconer-peter.png|Falconer Peter Peter_-_Gold_Suit.png|Golden Suit Peter Character-anime-peter.png|Anime Peter Peter-rockstar-animation.png|Rockstar Peter Reassignmentsurg.png|Lizard Peter Cotd email 1415384906 00058.jpg|Radioactive Peter Gallery Screen Shot 2015-05-03 at 3.41.53 PM.png|Peter refusing to come down from the tree because Lois is gonna yell at him for beating up Kyle Family-Guy-Stan-Smith-talks-to-Peter-Griffin.jpg Peter Griffin getting spanked.png|Peter Griffin getting spanked by Tom Tucker for eating ice cream during dinner Family_Guy_4165.png|Peter Griffin, the father of the Griffin family. TheChicken.jpg|Peter Griffin Vs. Ernie The Giant Chicken hq.jpg|Peter Griffin meets Scrat. Screen Shot 2015-05-03 at 3.47.43 PM.png|Peter Griffin facing Ernie the giant Chicken FG910STILL1.jpg|Peter & Tom S13e01_53.jpg|Peter is helped by Joyce Kinney Cacx11_691_03_0047_hires2.jpg|Peter & Friends Liam_vs_Peter.jpg|Peter Vs. Liam Neeson Cacx08_071_02_0073_hires2.jpg|Peter & Chris 11705196_660802517354985_8149688956789150257_n.jpg|Jamie, Karen, Becca & Peter 11745435_660802570688313_5064143651080157210_n.jpg|Quagmire, Cleveland, Joe, Peter, Kimi, Donna, Bonnie and Lois 11693866_660802810688289_7808022629941208237_n.jpg|Peter & Kimi Bacx18 026 02 0069.jpg HOMER_PETER_PRESS_hires2.jpg|Peter & Homer's friendship FIGHT_1_PRESS-1B_hires2.jpg|Homer & Peter's temporary rivalry Category:Family Guy Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Fighter Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Hungry Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Singing Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Dimwits Category:Provoker Category:Married Heroes Category:Addicts Category:Father of a villain Category:Multiple Saver Category:MAD Heroes Category:Son of a Villain Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Anti Villains Category:Lethal Heroes Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Fan Heroes Category:Revived Heroes Category:Heroic Liars Category:Child Nurturer Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Animal Kindness Category:Whip Users Category:Gunmen Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Paternal Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Pirates Category:Cowards Category:Egomaniacs Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:Nemesis Category:In love heroes Category:Heroic Flatuents Category:Male Damsels Category:The Simpsons Heroes Category:Incompetent Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Heroes who are biologically related to the villain Category:Family of a Villain Category:Military Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Thieves Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Victims Category:Archenemy Category:Narrators Category:Extremists Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Religious Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroes who thought to have died Category:Cops Category:True Neutral Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Traitor Category:American Dad Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Tricksters Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Failure-Intolerant Heroes Category:Pilots Category:Chaotic Good Category:Knights Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Heroes with Accelerated Healing Category:Lawful Good Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Morally Ambiguous Category:Gentle Giants Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Riders Category:Swordsmen Category:Shieldmen Category:Parents Category:Greedy Heroes